


尽欢（1）

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 短篇狼人x吸血鬼HE㙂





	尽欢（1）

“叔叔，叔叔？”大汗淋漓且满脸通红的沈浩然探头往门里瞧了半天，空荡的房子内无人回应，确认了家里没人了之后，沈浩然弓身窜进了自己房间。反手摔上了门之后就急忙褪下了所有的裤子，涨得硬挺的阴茎和股间的尾巴便同时跳了出来，被情欲折磨得红潮满面的狼崽子摸上自己的茎身就毫无章法地撸动，耳朵不安分地抖动着，汗水顺着上下滚动的喉结滑进了校服，扬起的喉咙里还溢出了不少喘息。他毫不怜惜地让包皮跟着自己的手指前后伸缩，然而紧皱的眉头显示这自我释放的效果并不好。“叔叔，叔叔帮帮我。”他不由自主地想要让自己的伴侣承受这情欲所带来的冲动，脑海里已经浮现出自己爱人和他做爱时的迷人模样，湿润的眼眶，泛红的身体，缠在自己腰间的双腿，一切都是让人欲罢不能的存在。沈浩然就这么意淫着对方，伴随手上的动作射了出来，缓解不少的他有些疲惫地走进浴室冲了把凉水澡。  
高访踏进家门就闻到房间里一股子腥味，自家狼崽子房间的门一反常态地紧锁着，也没有一个扑过来拥抱他的身影。他有些好笑地走到沈浩然的房门前，装作若无其事地敲了敲门：“然然，抱歉我今天回来晚了，你吃饭了吗？没有我现在做给你吃。”做了错事的小狼崽有些紧张地思考着措辞：“呃，我今天在外面吃过了。”并没有拆穿他的高访之后叮嘱了几句便从房间门口离开了。等到门下缝隙处的阴影全部消失之后，沈浩然长舒一口气，临近月圆，高访千叮咛万嘱咐让自己记得带抑制剂去学校，可偏巧今天把它遗忘在家，如果让高访得知必然少不了一顿教育。两个人虽为恋人，但日常生活中大小事宜几乎是比沈浩然大上不少岁的高访说了算，而小狼崽向来也很听他叔叔的话，只是野兽的天性难泯，经常闯祸的沈浩然总免不了要被高访说上两句。  
夜晚的时间悄然流逝，在房间里捣鼓着作业的沈浩然耸动了一下鼻子，他闻到了屋外飘散出的浓郁肉香，而尾巴也早一步表现出了本人强烈的渴望，为了逃避高访的训责，一整晚没进过食的肠胃也在这个时候开始抗议。竖起耳朵听着屋外似乎没什么动静，沈浩然便不假思索地开门跑向了客厅，餐桌上摆放着若干道热气腾腾的菜，还都是自己爱吃的，贪吃的狼崽不顾形象地拿起一块肉就准备往自己嘴里塞。“不是说吃过晚饭了吗？怎么还饿得跟个几个星期没吃过饭的小狗似的。”高访的声音冷不丁从客厅一角的暗处传来，一手捧着本书一手晃动着红酒杯的他享受着窗外洒落在脚边的柔和月光。作为一只吸血鬼，他并不喜欢人工制造的灯光，而沈浩然又被饭菜夺走了所有的吸引力才根本没发现自己的叔叔就在客厅里。高访看着被人赃并获的沈浩然，轻声笑道：“下次记得带就好了，何必跟自己过不去呀。”如获大赦的沈浩然胡乱擦了擦自己的手，一个箭步冲到了高访跟前，扑进他的怀里，兴奋地晃着尾巴，软软的头毛在他胸口乱蹭，过了一会儿，并没有抬起头的沈浩然发出了闷闷的声音：“叔叔我错了，我明天一定记得。”高访并有搭话，只是温柔地捧起了他的脸，送上了一个安慰的亲吻。  
恋人的亲吻就如同寒冬里的火种，他点燃了沈浩然体内每一个细胞，渴望地叫嚣着，口腔变成了唇舌相戈的战场，柔软的长形沙发暂时成了床，高访很难得主动帮沈浩然脱去了上衣，而小狼崽则迫不及待褪去了恋人碍事的遮羞布，他极度迷恋着这个身体的拥有者，并把自己的牙印署名在了每一寸肌肤上。  
月亮是无声的欣赏者，每一缕柔光都在描绘着这两具互相交缠的肉体，一具好似无瑕之玉，另一具却如大理石一般，动起来极具力与美感。高访轻轻推了沈浩然一把，示意让对方躺下，自己一边挑逗小小狼崽的龟头，一边解开了裤子。沈浩然的性器在熟练的挑逗下，颤巍巍地吐出了一些液体湿润了顶端。被性欲煎熬着的小狼崽小声呜咽着，尾巴焦急地抖动着，嘴里反复说道：“叔叔，我要。”高访也不再逗弄他，给自己的后边草草扩张了两根手指便对着小狼崽的阴茎缓缓坐了下去。两声绵长的喘息仿佛乐章的开头，原本冷清的空气瞬间被唤醒了一般，空间里的凉意被情欲燃烧得一丝不剩，高访缓缓地律动身体，感受着勃发的粗长撑开了自己的下体，喉咙里溢着美妙的呻吟。身下的人满足地喘息，包容着自己的甬道不停地收缩，骑在自己身上的恋人显然也十分享受着这场性爱。沈浩然的手握上了高访的纤腰，让他随着自己手上的动作加快了上下的速度，他们在一起已有好几百年，小狼崽十分清楚高访的敏感点在哪儿，他恶作剧似的偶尔才会去撩拨那个地方。这回轮到高访求饶了：“然然……”略带沙哑的声音撞击着沈浩然的每一根神经，小狼崽故意不去理会，只是略带撒娇地叫唤着：“叔叔，好舒服啊……”身体却开始侵略性地向上挺动，尾巴还卷住了高访的性器来回抚弄。眼神失去聚焦的高访全身被欢愉染上了粉色，在月光的映衬下宛若瑰宝，毫无节制的喘叫被情动渲染成了旋律。“叔叔，要射了……”沈浩然被身上的景色刺激得再也忍不住，喘着喷出了精液。  
结束了“晚饭”的小狼崽拉着高访一起去浴室清理了一下。作为两只夜行性动物，他们并不需要有过多的睡眠，回到卧室床上的沈浩然四肢并用地趴在高访身上，手舞足蹈地和他讲着今天发生的事情，高访看着自己和犬科动物别无二致的恋人，一边听着故事，一边轻轻揉了揉他的头。


End file.
